A War With Destiny
by Calipso
Summary: As a war brews between the Saiyans and the Lunayeska-jins, Gohan sets out to free those enslaved on the planets and end the feud but will he continue to go against his heritage when he comes face to face with the newest heir to the Lunayeska throne? G/V


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its affiliated characters.

_Chapter One: Changes Subside_

The Lunayeska-jins were a race so proud and dignified that they dared rival the most powerful nation under the face of the universe; the Saiya-jins. Crowned as their queen stood the beautiful woman Corsica, whose charm and intellect rivaled all before her.

They lived peacefully on a small planet that they happily dubbed home. For the past countless years they had reined over in a gentle rule, a race of humans that millions had tried to understand and all fell short in grasping. Lunayeska-jins were human by nature, appearance, and bodily cell structure. However, every so often one was born to them with the curse of their ancestors running severely in their veins. It was a horror known to all of them; they had grown to accept it as an unpleasant fact as the last cursed ones were now elders nearing their death. Another thing that others could not understand was if they were as normal as other humans, how could they easily surpass the age of 100 without even trying? It had been long over 100 years since the last cursed one was born into their world. There had been such peace, for the cursed ones has a flaw for their lethal temper.

It was believed, however, that the ruler of the Lunayeska-jins now was one of the legendary ones with the curse flowing through her veins though such an accusation was never truly proven. Under her rule, Corsica was quick to say that everything was normal, things could not have been better. She was built as strong and as tough as any man who dared think they could challenge her power on the throne. Born into a family of royalty, she quickly claimed the throne at the tender age of twelve, after the demise of her parents, the king and queen of Lunayeska at the time. She had long black hair that coursed down her back and the eyes to match the darkest of nights. She adorned the royal attire of any queen, which consisted of a long flowing blue gown that caressed the floor as she walked. Her back was out, the zigzag straps that tenderly wrapped themselves around her shoulders dipped in the finest color of crimson, the two true colors of any Lunayeska-jins, red and blue.

On this day in time, Corsica found herself presiding in her throne room, gazing out towards the world she deemed as hers to rule and control. Without notice, she raised her left hand, sliding it through her hair, letting the tips roll off her fingers. Upon hearing a knock at her chamber doors, Corsica turned her attention towards the source of the disturbance.

"Enter!" she bellowed, never known to speak in a monotonous tone.

She watched as two young men proceeded into the room, their eyes, which of what she knew, was filled with presidential anger. However, she did not know the source of it, at least not yet. As she watched them kneel before her, she could only roll her eyes in complete disgust. To her, they were nothing more than common worthless human's that were born of another planet and now being used as servants and other such tasks around her illustrious planet. It was not uncommon for warriors of her race to travel amiss the universe, capture another race and return them for possible services, she still found her space completely violated by such inhabitant creatures posing as one of her own, docked out in true Lunayeska-jins colors.

"Speak!" she yelled adamantly.

She could see the fear flow through the young men's bodies and that only brought a smile to her face, knowing that she could still strike fear in the hearts of many at her age of forty-five.

"Queen Corsica…" one of men prepared to speak as he lowered himself onto one knee, placing his right hand across his heart, the true way to address royalty. He bowed his head and lowered his eyes, the gleaming floor his own window into the reflection of the queens graces. "…we bring you news"

"In regards to what, you low level human!" she replied.

"In regards to the battle between our men and the Saiya-jins, my queen" the second one announced as he two lowered himself into the respect position as the one before him did.

Corsica eyes remotely narrowed at the message relayed to her. It was no mystery the true hate the two races had for one another, a hate that was set back many years ago before the present queen's era. It was said that before this war began, the saiyans and Lunayeska-jins were completely the opposite of what they are today. They worked together, under the rule of the most vicious tyrant known to embark this universe, Frieza. Through the months that followed, the two suddenly grew apart as working team members and eventually this war was the result.

"What of it then!"

"My queen…it has come to our attention that we have lost several men and women who serve under you. The saiyans over powered our own and…" one of the men began as his nerves continued to reside over him.

"…and what! Are you saying we lost the battle?" Corsica yelled as she rose from her seat, her eyes glaring down against the backs of the young men telling her of such news.

"N-no my queen….they have stopped for now to mourn…." the other man said.

At this, Corsica lowered herself back into her chair, eager to hear exactly what the situation was at hand.

"…we have lost our…King and Prince…your husband and son…" one of the men said.

Corsica slowly shut her eyes, the news of the lost flowing through her mind. At the age of eighteen, she met and wed a young man of her parent's choosing, as was left in the decree before their death. She cared nothing for him but chose to honor her parents' wishes and take him as her husband, her power still reigning supreme no matter what. She also bore him a child, a son that she tried to raise to take her place in the event she was no longer able to perform her duties as queen. He was born immediately after her marriage and grew up into a young man whom she was proud of, though she never told him of such a statement. He was only seventeen when his father announced that he was taking him off to defend their home against the saiyans. Giving her approval, Corsica allowed them to leave, for what seemed like an eternity, knowing it was for the best in the attempts to destroy the race that drove them to the depths of hell with fury and anger.

"My queen…" one of the men spoke, releasing Corsica from her trip down memory lane.

Her eyes opened up to see the men staring blankly at her, a foolish act that she would not allow to carry on.

"What are you looking at!" she bellowed.

The two men immediately lowered their heads once more, their defiance of the queen hanging over them.

"Sorry my queen…please forgive us" they said jointly.

"My husband and son died with honor and for that I will not mourn and neither will our men! You inform them that they are to continue the battle as if nothing happened!" she said.

"Yes, right away" the men said as they rose to their feet, their heads still lowered towards the ground.

"Did I tell you I was finished!" Corsica screamed, watching the two men kneel down before her again.

"_Useless idiots! A bunch of stupid human's from that worthless planet Earth. They are not worthy to be spit upon if _need _be" _she thought to herself while rising to her feet.

"Sorry my queen…please forgive us" the two men asked once more.

Corsica frowned as she slowly made her way down the small stairs before her throne and rested the heels of her shoes against the floor below.

"I'm sending you out on an assignment!"

"Yes my queen" the two men said together once more.

Corsica slowly turned to the right, walking slowly towards the window she once gazed upon before. Her eyes fell out among the corridors of her grounds then beyond, at her people living everyday lives. She could see far into the distance, at the men and woman who did their job and did it well for the fear of punishment was always hanging in the air. Her dark eyes fell out towards a group of small children, laughing and happily playing amongst themselves in a small rural area nearby. Her frown deepened as she watched them continue to laugh and jump about.

"_These children should be serving me, not out horsing around! There is no time for such nonsense!" _she said to herself.

Although she felt nothing towards the kids, something inside of her forced her to think of other things, more importantly her son. She did not miss him, she refused to let herself feel such a, in her idea, worthless emotion.

"_The boy was a fool to travel with his father to such a dangerous task! They both deserved their fates!"_ she screamed to herself.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the young men who remained poised in the position before the throne.

"_With that foolish boy gone I have no one left to take over my reign on the throne! I will not allow this to happen! Those filthy monkeys will not get the best of me! I'll show them yet" _

"Rise to your feet!" she yelled out.

The two men slowly rose to their feet as instructed to do so however, their heads remained lowered towards the ground.

"I'm sending you both back to your worthless home plant of earth! This is not a social call but business and you are to treat it as such, do you understand me!"

"Yes" the two men answered directly.

"Go there and find me a child. I care not if it is male or female but bring them to me immediately!"

"Shall we bring you the child's family as well?" one of the men questioned.

"Did I ask you to bring me more then one human? I want one child brought to me. Dispatch their family members but bring the child to me alive. Do not screw this up or I will make sure you both are killed!" she yelled

"Yes my queen. We will bring you a child" the men answered.

Nodding her head, Corsica turned her eyes back towards the window, peering out once more.

"Leave!"

As quickly as they could, the two men scurried out of the throne room, closing the door swiftly behind them. Alone in her chambers, Corsica lowered her head slightly, her eyes shutting slowly.

"_Whatever child they bring me will learn to rule in my place in my absence and this time I will have no husband to cause any failure in my plans…"_ she spoke to herself, her head rising slowly and her eyes opening up.

A smirk fell upon her face as she gazed up at the dull sky that hovered over her world.

"…I shall have heirs to my throne…and strong ones at that" she said as she turned herself towards her doors. "Guards!"

At her request, two well-built men proceeded into the room, both wearing armor specially attired for any protector of the queen. It of course spilled the colors of the Lunayeska-jins but also caressed the uniform with a tinge of gold along the waistline.

"Yes my queen" the two men answered as they gazed upon her, a move that she allowed only her people to do, no other's beneath them.

"Go find the scientists on this planet; I want the smartest and the brightest working on this" she said.

"What is it you'd like them to work on?" one of the men asked.

"I will be having a guest come to stay with me on this planet to rule as my new son or daughter and as much as I know they will be cursed with that pathetic weak human blood" Corsica said.

"We are sorry for your lost, my queen, but what are the scientists for?" one of the guards asked.

"I will not have my next heir to the throne some worthless human from Earth so I will need those men and woman to gather the right parts for this assignment" said Corsica.

The look on the guard's face was one of mystery and perplexities.

"Parts, my queen?" a guard asked.

"Did I stutter! Yes, parts, I have been thinking about something like this for a long time now and this is a better time than any to build a machine that can boost the power of any person I desire to grant myself the perfect heir. One that I know will follow my orders and rule this kingdom as if it should be run. Now go! Do as I've instructed you!"

"At once my queen" the two men said simultaneously before disappearing behind the room doors.

Standing alone in the room once more, Corsica smirked with delight at the thoughts that now seemed to come into light.

"_Soon….very soon I will have the perfect child to take my place once I am taken from this planet into the other world. No longer will I have to deal with weak members of my own kind or these worthless humans from earth that serve me, no. I will have a strong child…or should I say…warrior"_

Her laughter filled the room as she tossed her head back in one quick motion. She attentively awaited the news that the two men she sent off earlier had returned with news of a child and not just any child but the child that soon would become the prince or princess of Lunayeska.

---

Planet Vegeta-sai

King Vegeta, the king of the Planet Vegeta-sai, was known to spark fear in anyone who dared go against his word. He was ruthless but still reigned control inside and outside the palace walls. After his father's death, he kept the word of the family creed and took a woman to bare him an heir. He cared not for her emotionally but she was still placed above all others but kept within an arm's length in the face of the public. Although he rarely showed emotion, he would feel a sense of pride when he'd see his young son take pride in his planet and his heritage.

King Vegeta was proud of that fact, the fact that one of his own blood would reign, as the strongest once his time was to end. Occasionally he would take the walk down towards the room where his eight-year-old son continued his intense training against his lowly sparring partner Goten in the hopes that one day he would not only surpass his father but also destroy the creature that held them down for so long. He always nodded his head in approval as he watched his only son demonstrate the behavior of a true Saiyan warrior, even at such a young age, to all those beneath him. Spending most of his time in his throne room, King Vegeta occasionally sat waiting to hear of any news that was brought to his attention about planets that would be easy to conquer or in one special case, destroyed.

Stepping into the throne room was Kakarot, King Vegeta's head of all guards. His head was low and his right hand across his chest as he stood before not only the king but one of his closest friends.

"Vegeta, I have news about the planet Lunayeska and the battle that continues between our two planets" Kakarot stated.

"And what news is that?" Vegeta asked settled back against the cushion of his seat.

"We have killed many of their own but more importantly, we have slaughtered the king and prince." Kakarot replied.

Running his hand over his chin, Vegeta smiled proudly as he moved up within the confinements of his chair.

"What else is there?" he asked.

"Just that, the battle is still waging on"

"And what of Frieza? Has he requested anything else from us or in regards to this war?" Vegeta asked.

"No, we have not heard from Frieza in quite some time"

"Good, let's just keep it that way for now." he said in a clear tone.

"I'm sure he is nothing to worry about. I was on my way to visit my Chi-Chi. Do you want to take Trunks over to see his mother?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta frowned. Turning in his chair he gazed out into the light sky. His thoughts wandered to the holding area for all humans who served upon his planet, including the woman who bore his heir. She was just a woman to him, her name of no importance. He scoffed while turning his attention back toward Kakarot.

"I have no intention to visit that woman nor will I disturb my son while he trains," He chuckled. "Your youngest spawn is a good target for my heir,"

"He enjoys spending time with his friend," Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Gohan and I are heading over behind the human walls to see Chi-Chi,"

"You are needed here to give me of any new information but I will let you and your oldest brat go visit that woman so long your oldest is prepared to head into battle at a moment notice,"

Kakarot cleared his throat. He knew this conversation would steer in this direction at some point. "About that, Vegeta, Chi-Chi doesn't think Gohan should go into battle against the Lunayeska-jins. He has been training hard but also studying and improving his knowledge. She feels he is best needed to defend the planet by creating technology like your mate,"

Vegeta slowly rose from his throne and stepped down in front of Kakarot. "That woman is no mate of mine, she's just a human. I do not care what a harpy thinks and neither should you. Your only concern is to get that boy of yours to prepare to defend this planet on a moment's notice. He is old enough now to destroy that worthless planet and all of their inhabitants once and for all. Don't tell me you've grown soft, Kakarot,"

"I have not grown soft. I know what is right, what flows through my blood and what flows through my sons. We are warriors and we must all do our part to fight like one," Kakarot nodded. "I will talk to him,"

"You do that Kakarot, you are dismissed," Vegeta spoke as he walked toward his throne and took his seat.

Bowing his head out of respect, Kakarot quickly exited the throne room, leaving the king to his quarters.

Watching him go, Vegeta quickly rose to his feet. Walking down the long aisle, covered by a deep shade of black carpeting, he stood in the middle of the room, a smile forged on his face.

"_That's wonderful news indeed, the death of the king and prince leaves that worthless planet in a state of panic. Soon I will be able to destroy them all one by one until I reach the queen and for her I will make her pay the ultimate price for leading this ridiculous war for so long. No one mocks the greatest warriors of all time; the Saiyans and gets away with it. She along with her people will learn that the hard way" _he said to himself as he made his way back towards his throne.

"_There is nothing they can do now and no matter how long this war goes on, soon my son will be grown and soon he will help in leading the fight against that planet and destroy all the inhabitants that reside on it. Victory will be mine!"_

Sitting down once more, the king's malicious laugh erupted throughout the room, the demise of the planet Lunayeska well within his beliefs, leaving only the best and truest planet as the survivor, the Saiyans.

---

Walking down the hall, Kakarot took in a sharp breathe before placing the palm of his hand against a doorknob and turning slowly. Pushing the door in, he stood in the doorway and stared at the occupant inside the room.

"Son," he spoke sternly.

He watched as his eldest son looked up from his book, a slight stern look across his face.

"Yes dad?"

Kakarot sighed as he walked into the room. "Gohan, Vegeta wants you to prepare,"

The young teenager lowered his eyes then raised them in his father's direction. He nodded. "I understand but dad must we always engage in battle? I mean, we have family and friends on that planet. Can we really destroy them?"

Kakarot was silent. His son had a point. It was no secret his Chi-Chi was brought to his planet to serve amongst the other humans while her father was sent to Lunayeska. Families being separated were no secret and yet it was the law of the planet and no one dared question it, including Kakarot himself.

"Gohan, we are to only worry about the people on our planet and the safety they entrust us with. We are here to protect those on this planet and make sure they are safe," replied Kakarot.

"Dad, maybe we can reason with the Queen of Lunayeska and get her to end this war. Don't you see, we are just puppets and Lord Frieza is controlling the strings," Gohan stated adamantly.

Kakarot frowned. "Enough Gohan, starting tomorrow you will return to training and prepare for when you are called to battle. You will honor your planet and your father,"

"Yes dad," Gohan lowered his head. He was defeated.

"Get ready, we can go and visit your mother down at the human quarters. I'll wait for you outside,"

Gohan watched as his father took his leave from his room, leaving him to his own silence. Glancing at his books, he lowered his brows. Instantly he slid his hands against his desk, knocking the contents onto the floor.

"_We are nothing more but puppets for Frieza and Vegeta"_

Slamming his fists against the table top, he rose to his feet and walked over to the window. His eyes burned toward the human quarters, the area his mother was forced to succumb to as home. Why couldn't she live with her family? Why were human looked upon as worthless?

"_It makes no sense,"_ He shook his head and turned from the window. Sliding his hand over the top of his short spiked hair, he took in a sharp breathe and walked out of his bedroom, less then eager to see his mother in the state he knew she did not belong.

"_One day I'm going to set things right and free the humans…one way or another,"_

Gohan closed the door to the study and began walking down the hall keeping the pledge he made to himself fresh within the walls of his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This story is AU but it is one I've wanted to write for a long time. I wanted a Gohan/Videl story that was my own and here it is. Here is a quick summary: Gohan is a saiyan warrior who has the pressure of living up to his heritage but also wanting to do what is right. Videl is a human who is transformed into the heir of the Saiyan's arch rival. Both from different worlds but possibly standing for the same cause. There will be slight Kakarot/Chi-Chi and Vegeta/Bulma but this is mainly a Gohan/Videl story. Videl will be introduced in the next chapter if you already haven't guessed. If you have any comments or questions do not hesitate to ask. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
